This invention relates generally to flashlights, and more particularly to a novel flashlight having an all plastic exterior construction suitable for heavy-duty use, easy to assemble, and reasonable in cost.
Flashlights are often mishandled and subjected to abusive use by which they may be damaged or destroyed. For example, it is not unusual for a flashlight to be bumped or dropped, subjecting the components to impact and shock and often breaking the bulb, fracturing the casing, and damaging the batteries. In addition, flashlights are often used or stored in a moisture laden environment, and moisture which enters the casing may cause degradation and malfunctioning of the electrical components therein.
It has been common in recent years to provide flashlights with an adjustable focussing feature whereby the light beam may be adjusted from a flood beam to a spot beam. This feature requires some relative axial movement between the light bulb and a light reflector. While this is a very desirable feature, it does impose more stringent requirements on the overall construction and rigidity of the flashlight to permit repetitive refocussing of the light as desired, while, at the same time, maintaining the integrity and waterproof characteristic of the flashlight. Furthermore, many adjustable focussing assemblies used in the past have not properly collected the light emitted from the bulb and have wasted a good deal of that light.
Thus, a need exists for a rugged, heavy-duty flashlight which is versatile in use, resistant to shock and impact, waterproof, and variably focussing. But it is imperative that a flashlight of this type be constructed in a way so that it is easily manufactured and assembled to minimize costs.